Patrick Pinney
Patrick Pinney (born June 30, 1952 in Los Angeles, California, USA) is an American voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *As Told By Ginger (2002) - Food Inspector (ep23), Vice Principal Perucci (ep23) *Ben & Izzy (2008) - Official *Big Guy and Rusty the Boy Robot (2001) - Additional Voices *Blackstar (1981) - Additional Voices *Captain Planet and the Planeteers (1990-1991) - Additional Voices *Centurions (1986) - Additional Voices *Channel Umptee-3 (????) - Additional Voices *Cow and Chicken (????) - Additional Voices *Disney's Darkwing Duck (1991) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Trolls: The Beat Goes On! (2018) - Nangus (ep3) *Droopy, Master Detective (1993) - Additional Voices *Fraggle Rock: The Animated Series (1987) - Flange Doozer, Pa Gor, Travelling Matt *G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero (1986) - Additional Voices *Jackie Chan Adventures (2002-2005) - Additional Voices *Johnny Bravo (2000) - Bailiff (ep44), Defense Attorney (ep44), Juror#1 (ep44) *Jumanji (1998) - Additional Voices *Men in Black: The Series (1997-2000) - Additional Voices *Mighty Mouse: The New Adventures (1987-1988) - Additional Voices *My Life as a Teenage Robot (2003) - Dismal (ep3), Rich Guy (ep3), Soggy (ep3) *Oh Yeah! Cartoons (1998) - Additional Voices *Robot Chicken (2014) - Additional Voices *Samurai Jack (2002) - Angus (ep17), Clansman#2 (ep17), Old Clansman (ep17) *Super Friends (1983) - Additional Voices *Superman (1988) - Additional Voices *The Angry Beavers (1997) - TV Announcer (ep6) *The Dukes (1983) - Additional Voices *The Fonz and the Happy Days Gang (1980) - Additional Voices *The Powerpuff Girls (2001) - Actor Cop (ep40), Cop#1 (ep40), Crook#3 (ep40), Guard#3 (ep40), Male Actor (ep40), Male Teller (ep40) *The Real Ghostbusters (1989-1990) - Additional Voices *The Richie Rich/Scooby-Doo Show (1980) - Additional Voices *The Scooby & Scrappy-Doo/Puppy Hour (1982) - Additional Voices *The Smurfs (1982) - Additional Voices *The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat (1996) - Additional Voices *The Wild Thornberrys (1999) - MacWhirter (ep31), Radio Voice (ep31) *Time Squad (2003) - Thomas Paine (ep24) *Tom & Jerry Kids Show (1992) - Additional Voices 'Animation - Dubbing' *Star Street: The Adventures of the Star Kids (????) - Additional Voices *Totally Spies! (2002) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *G.I. Joe: The Movie (1987) - Mainframe 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Dino-Riders in the Ice Age (1990) - Zar *The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: Scared Silly (1998) - Phantom Head 'Movies' *Aladdin (1992) - Additional Voices *An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991) - Additional Voices *Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001) - Additional Voices *Beauty and the Beast (1991) - Additional Voices *Brother Bear (2003) - Additional Voices *Disney's DuckTales The Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp (1990) - Additional Voices *Hercules (1997) - Black Marketeer, Cyclops, Rock Titan *Lilo & Stitch (2002) - Additional Voices *Mulan (1998) - Additional Voices *The Chipmunk Adventure (1987) - Additional Voices *The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) - Guards, Gypsies, Additional Voices *The Little Mermaid (1989) - Additional Voices *The Rescuers Down Under (1990) - Additional Voices *Toy Story (1995) - Additional Voices *Treasure Planet (2002) - Additional Voices 'Shorts' *What A Cartoon! (1997) - Human (ep47), Johnny (ep47) 'TV Specials' *Christmas in Tattertown (1988) - Additional Voices *X-Men: Pryde of the X-Men (1989) - Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Tranzor Z (1985) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Ghoulies III: Ghoulies Go to College (1991) - Fish Ghoulie 'Movies' *Casual Sex? (1988) - Additional Voices *Cool World (1992) - Bouncer *Look Who's Talking Now! (1993) - Dog and Wolf Voices *Theodore Rex (1995) - Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *BioShock Infinite (2013) - Additional Voices *Command & Conquer: Yuri's Revenge (2001) - Additional Voices *Disney's The Haunted Mansion (2003) - Additional Voices *Disney's Treasure Planet: Battle at Procyon (2002) - Procyon Crew, Tuskrus Crew *Disney Infinity (2013) - Additional Voices *EverQuest II (2004) - Additional Voices *King's Quest VI: Heir Today, Gone Tomorrow (1992) - Additional Voices *Monkey Island 2 Special Edition: LeChuck's Revenge (2010) - Grillcook, Moose, Stan the Salesman *Nickelodeon SpongeBob SquarePants: Typing (2004) - Mr. Krabs *Sacrifice (2000) - Additional Voices *StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm (2013) - Additional Voices *StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void (2015) - Additional Voices *StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty (2010) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns (2002) - Geonosians, Poggle The Lesser *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) - Gendar, Sith Guard *The Curse of Monkey Island (1997) - Stan the Salesman *The Hobbit (2003) - Beorn *The Secret of Monkey Island: Special Edition (2009) - Stan the Salesman *Timeline (2000) - Blacksmith, Guard 3, Innkeeper *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (2014) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Gothic 3 (2006) - Additional Voices *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Drunk Pyrotechnician Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (89) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (5) *Years active on this wiki: 1980-2018. Category:American Voice Actors